


Heat

by Kleineganz



Series: Perfect 100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, M/M, Summer, Trying to Beat the Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Alistair needs to cool off from the summer heat. Zevran isn't helping the situation.





	Heat

It was mid-summer and it was unusually hot by Ferelden standards. They made camp for the night and Alistair was grateful for a chance to remove his armor and make his way to the nearby stream to rinse off the sweat and dust from the day’s travels.

Just as Alistair sighed in relief at the feel of the cool water surrounding him, he heard a lustful chuckle coming from the bank of the stream. “My, my aren’t you a beautiful sight?” Zevran cooed. Alistair felt heat rush over his face and suddenly the stream no longer felt quite so cool.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to write a 100-word drabble, the theme being "heat." How'd I do?


End file.
